Williemae del Espanto
Williemae del Espanto is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She is the adoptive daughter and successor of a Wilis, a ghostly spirit of a maiden betrayed by her lover, from the notorious ballet Giselle. Williemae currently attends Ever After High on her Yearbook Year. She sides with the Neutrals in the destiny conflict, due to the fact that all the other Wilis are Neutrals and she just goes with the flow, albeit she could be considered a Royal, as she doesn't oppose to her fate and would rather just change some small details from it. Character 'Personality' Williemae is, first and foremost, determined and certain about what she wants. She doesn't let people change her mind easily and is quite stubborn, due to that fact. If she has a goal set, she will be relentless in the pursuit of achieving it, and won't let anyone stop her. Mae knows her limits and knows if she needs to stop, but most likely will not give up on what she wishes and needs. She might be a little too harsh on herself, expecting too much from no one but herself, and that makes Mae rather anxious - because there is "nothing sadder than failing on yourself", as Mae constantly says. She seeks for her own approval on everything she does, thus why Mae is resolute in making herself happy and proud in first place. Generally, Mae just wants to be human. When she died from a broken heart and was chosen to fit the role of a Wilis, Williemae forgot almost everything about how it felt to be human. People now fear her for being a ghost, and there is nothing she wants more than just be loved by others. Mae wants to be normal, even though she knows that it won't be possible for her, not anymore. Given that fact, Mae constantly blames herself and is regretful for not enjoying her time as a human being before dying. This can make her rather bitter and frequently envious of those who have a normal life - when Mae, in fact, lacks life, and so she can't feel normal while surrounded by people who are made of flesh and blood. Mae tries to shut down those feelings, but they have been stronger within her ever since she came to Ever After High. She tries to not let them out, though, as she believes that if she seeks for acceptance, she has to sound and seem ordinary to people. Protective over her Wilis sisters and loved ones, Mae will fearlessly stand not only for herself, but most importantly, for those she loves. The wilis will do anything in her power to make sure everyone important in her life is safe and sound, which leads Mae to be very bold and courageous to face extremely dangerous situations. She doesn't take effort in doing what's needed to defend her family and friends, even if it means being (slightly) immoral. Mae is, in a few words, a funny company. She's a fun girl to have around, always with a joke on the tip of her tongue, and will impulsively agree to anything one proposes as an adventure. Mae can get into the weirdest not really favourable situations just because people drag her into it. She's light-hearted and lively (despite not being alive at all), and always looks up to new experiences that could make her afterlife less boring and dull. She tries to enjoy situations to the fullest now, because she didn't do that when she was human, and even if it's hard due to the fact that she lacks a human body, Mae never fails on trying to being entertained in the smallest things. She knows that she has to do so before finishing Ever After High, so Mae tries to be fond of little daily things and ghostly things: scaring people by coming out of nowhere, getting invisible and talking to people as if she were their conscience, haunting pretty princesses in the halls of school... All that stuff. Mae, despite wishing for a real human life, really tries to do something as a spirit, just so her immortality doesn't become something unbearable for her. This can make the next wilis a little creepy and scaring, and that's only fair, considering that she is, indeed, a ghost. In addition to what's stated above, Mae has a rather weird sense of humour, which no one understands most of times. People don't always get why she is laughing so hard at her own joke and must have some knowledge over spirits to get most of Mae's puns. She is quite smiley, despite everything that goes through her mind, and always has a warming (but fairly creepy) smile on her face, or at least, tries to. On a side note, Mae's "existence" isn't very easy for her. She suffers with some kind of chronical physical and mental pain, due to being somehow stuck on her late home, because her parents can't let go of her. This makes Mae easily irritated with things, and constantly worried about when things will change. She is concerned that her parents will never let her truly go of her, and therefore, she will suffer until her parents themselves die. Mae plans on talking to them if this doesn't change, but she won't be able to do so until school is over for her, so she knows she will have to deal with this for a while. Still, she tries to forget it and enjoy her time, but the constant thoughts of her parents and how they are worry Mae a lot. Additionally, despite the fact that she died of a broken heart, Mae is very romantic and seeks for someone who will love her one day. She is always sighing whenever she spots a demonstration of love, and daydreams a lot about it. She truly believes in "true love" and nothing in this world could change that. Mae is romantic not only with potential love interests, but also with her friends - who are always mistaking her friendly displays of affection with romantic ones. She is intense in her feelings, and when she feels something, it's to an extreme. Mae isn't afraid of showing people how much she loves them and has no trouble with daily demonstrations of affection, and often wants people to know that she loves them. 'Appearence' Mae, despite being a ghost, seems far more human-like than her future Queen, Willa. She is, in a few words, very pretty: she has light, soft brown skin, "messy" dark brown hair which reaches her waist, and ethereal, ghostly gray eyes. She likes to keep her hair up in a messy bun or a half ponytail. Mae's trade colours are white and shades of gray, which she incorporates into ballet-esque outfits. Her motifs include ribbons and lillies, among other flowers that commonly represent death. Hobbies & Interests Dancing Unsurprisingly, Mae's favourite activity is none other than dancing. She has been doing so ever since she was alive, which is partly the reason that the Storybook of Legends chose her for the role of a wilis. Mae is a professional ballerina, but aside from ballet, she also practices jazz and lyrical. She's often seen dancing around the halls of Ever After High. Studying Mae is very intelligent, and enjoys studying mostly anything. Her favourite subjects would be those that include numbers, with her having a soft spot for Physics and Chemistry (not only because her existence is a challenge to the laws of Physics, but mostly because she finds it to be rather... Relaxing). Mae offers herself as a tutor of Natural Sciences for those students who need it. She's constantly saying random scientific facts out of nowhere, just because she likes it, which can be a little irritating sometimes. Ghostly Activities As stated before, Mae wants to be human, and does everything in her power to feel human - however, she really tries to enjoy her afterlife as a ghost. She likes to hang around scaring people in the halls of school by coming out of nowhere, becoming invisible to talk to people and make them think she's their conscience, haunt every little brave boy through school... You name it. Due to her being able to become invisible and also walk through things, Mae can also get involved in slightly illegal stuff that people drag her into. It has caused her many troubles and she has been sent to Headmaster Grimm's office many, many times... But it's her destiny, so he supposes it's fine. Fairy Tale Giselle : Main article: Giselle How Does Williemae Come Into It? It wouldn't be possible for Williemae to be a descendant of an existing wilis, but her past and the cause of her death made her fit for the role of a wilis. The Storybook of Legends itself chose her to be part of Giselle as one of its ghosts. Right when she died, one of Myrtha's close friends and ladies-in-waiting adopted Williemae, thus becoming her mother and passing down her legacy to the girl. Viewpoint On Destiny Williemae doesn't exactly oppose to her fate. She's dead, after all, so there is nothing worse to come in her opinion. She aligns with the Neutrals in the destiny conflict, mostly because all the Wilis are Neutrals, but could be vaguely considered a Royal. However, Mae would like to change a few things in her destiny, which are unknown to everyone but her. Relationships Family Williemae was born to a couple of Argenietinan teachers, who were beyond lovely and dedicated parents. The few memories she has of them are filled with love and acceptance, and the assurance that, no matter what, they would always be there. Well, they are always there. Mae's mother and father were completely devastated by their daughter's death, which is understandable. But the problem comes when they couldn't let go of their daughter, thus making her trapped in their old house for years. Part of Williemae's soul is still stuck in her old house, and the pain of existing both there and in Ever After High is almost unbearable, since she has been in two realities at the same time - though her mind and "physical" appearence are only seen in one. Mae loves her parents dearly, but everything she wishes is to be free from their grief, thus free from the pain. She knows that her farewell will hurt them, but Mae wants to make sure that, no matter what, she would never forget them, and plans on talking to them once she graduates from Ever After High. Mae has two biological younger brothers, who barely remember her. Williemae carries with her a profound love for her baby brothers, but is heartbroken that they have a few memories of her. Upon her death, Williemae was adopted by a wilis, who has been her mother ever since. They have an excellent bond, and Mae's adoptive mom is saddened by the fact that her daughter's existence is painful, and wishes she could do something to change that fact. Friends Mae gets along fairly well with all her Wilis sisters, and protects them with her heart. She is happy that Willa En Dehors is going to be her Queen some day, and is very supportive of the Princess. She defends her dear sisters with her soul (quite literally) and would do anything for them. Starlight Altair is not only Williemae's roommate, but also a close friend. Both of them lack a physical body, so it would work over their knowledge on how it feels to not be human. Starlight is, 70% of the time, Mae's impulse control, and often tries to get her to not do some immoral things just because "it's an adventure". Stars also takes an older sister figure to Mae and protects her, provides her love and affection and makes sure to try to ease her pain. Mae gets along well with Siya Nritya, and they are physically quite similar to each other. They bonded not only over their physical similarities, but also over their romantic natures and the fact that their stories are a complete disaster. (TBA. She's totally open for friends!) Pet Mae has a ghost kitten who she named... Ghost. Ghost is always following Mae around and meows at anyone who tries to touch Williemae. She treats him like a son and would hunt anyone who would dare say something about him. Upon Animal Calling, Mae was "adopted" by a moth. It's quite big, actually, the size of a bat, and it scares people around. With her scientific abilities, Mae was able to identify her pet moth as a female, and named her Muerte. Muerte is rather creepy, even to Mae herself. Romance Mae is, pretty much, a (disaster) bisexual. She falls in love with literally every pretty boy and girl she sees here and there, but always panics when she tries to talk to them. However, Mae died from a broken heart, so she fears that she will never be able to find anyone to be with her. (TBA. She's also open for romances!) Enemies Well, the majority of the Wilis are rivals of The Swan Squad... So Williemae supposes she is as well. Though she does not hate them, most of her sisters do, so it seems fair, she thinks. Class Schedule 1st Period: Physhex 2nd Period: Experimental Fairy Math 3rd Period: Dance Class-ic 4th Period: Science & Sorcery 5th Period: Advanced Villainy 6th Period: Home Evilnomics Trivia * Her birthday is November 2nd, making her a Scorpio. ** It's actually the date of her death, as both her and her wilis mother don't know her real birthdate. ** Additionally, it's the day when it's celebrated Dia de Los Muertos, a Mexican celebration. * Williemae's first language is Spanish, thus why she speaks with a heavy Argentinian accent. ** She will randomly mix Spanish words into her sentences, as well as start speaking Spanish when she's talking too fast or is too nervous. * Mae is a master at ghost puns and jokes. * She identifies as Bisexual Panromantic. * Williemae, being a ghost, is able to walk through objects, people and walls. She does it frequently. * Mae's name when she was alive was Alma Fernandez Garcia. ** Mae did not change her name herself. Her wilis mother did. * Mae brings the word "ghost" and "spirit" to many of her sentences. * Williemae is all about technology, and has an extensive knowledge on it. ** Need someone to fix your computer or phone? Mae is your gal. * She has many, many nicknames given to her by everyone, but likes "Willie" and "Mae" the most. * The reason why Mae is able to look far more human-like than Willa is her control over her appearence. Mae could most likely look like whoever she wishes, but decided to keep her original appearence. * Williemae's cause of death was, indeed, a broken heart. She had many heart problems when she was alive and having her heart shattered by an unrequited love only made things worse. * Here's the link to Mae's Aesthetic Board on Pinterest. * TBA Notes * "Williemae" means "Determined protector", both being characteristics of Mae's personality. It is also similar to the word "Wilis". * "del Espanto" translates to "of terror", which is a nod to ghosts being associated with terror. * "Alma" translates to "soul". It obviously was fitting for a Wilis' name. * Williemae was inspired by the MCU character Ava Starr, who appears in Ant-Man and the Wasp under the alias of Ghost. ** Actually, I planned on using a wilis to be inspired by Ava before I even thought about her being a ghost. I'm a little slow with some informations okay. ** Mae's chronic pain of being stuck in her parents' house is a nod to Ava's chronic pain, but was planned before for dramatic purposes. * Mae being trapped in her old house is also a nod to the belief that, when a person resents/griefs someone's death for long, the spirit of the latter isn't able to leave the house. * Both moths and cats are animals associated with death. * In my personal headcanon, the word "wilis" in lower case refers to them in singular, while "Wilis" in capital letter refers to them in plural. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:Giselle Category:WiseUnicorn's characters